


My life would be dull without you

by aweirdmusiclover



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Mostly Fluff, minifics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweirdmusiclover/pseuds/aweirdmusiclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one-shot minifics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's kinda hot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters in it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chloe Beale gets jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sitting at the backseat with a couple in front of me. Their conversation inspired me to write this minific.

“Beca, can you concentrate on driving?” Chloe sits at the passenger seat, holding tight at her seat belt while Beca keeps looking to her left and right instead of the road.

 

“I can’t find that restaurant!” Beca says as she scans through the shop signs beside the road, but she still can’t find the restaurant she plans to go. “Urg……. I’m hungry.”

 

“Beca.” Chloe lets go a sigh. “Can’t we just simply find a restaurant to get some food? You’ve been driving around this area for an hour and I’m hungry too.”

 

“No……” Beca shakes her head. “I don’t want a random restaurant. I want to get something delicious to eat.”

 

They stops at the traffic light they’ve been for the fourth times in that afternoon. Beca can hear her stomach complaining and asking for food but she is stubborn as hell.

 

Chloe turns to look at Beca and she catches Beca keeps staring at the driver in the car stops next to them. “What are you looking at?”

 

“She’s kinda hot.” Beca keeps her stare for a few moment before she turns back to look at Chloe. She can see the fire in Chloe’s eyes.

 

Chloe narrows her eyes and says. “She’s kinda hot huh?”

 

Beca laughs nervously while she turns her sight back to the road. “Oh, it’s green light.” She tries to change the subject while she continues to drive. She can sense Chloe’s fierce glare on her face when she says haltingly. “I think….. we just find a restaurant nearby to take our lunch?”

 

“No.” Chloe answer instantly after Beca finishes her sentence. “Find that restaurant.”

 

Beca breathe out an “Okay” as she obeys Chloe’s order to look for the restaurant she suggested. She turns to look at Chloe again but Chloe uses one finger to poke her check and push her face to the opposite direction. She turns her face back again but Chloe pushes Beca’s face away again. “Drive your car Beca.” This time, Chloe doesn’t let go her hand as she pushed her finger on Beca face harder and harder until Beca’s face almost paste onto the glass.

 

“Chloe!” Beca shouts nervously. “There’s two lives in this car! I can’t see the road properly!” She tries hard to stable the car with one hand and use another hand to push Chloe’s hand away.

 

Chloe giggles when she keeps on poking Beca’s cheek but she immediately put back her straight face when Beca successfully escape from her tease. She bits her lips to prevent herself from laughing when Beca stops the car besides the road. Her giggles didn’t escape from being heard by Beca. Beca turns to Chloe and says. “We almost die.” She looks at Chloe and Chloe just look back at her with an amusing face as she tries to control herself from bursting into laughter. Beca finds it cute. “Just laugh it out Chlo.”

 

A laugh finally chocked Chloe’s throat as she says. “You’re so funny when your face sticks on the window.”

 

Beca keeps silent when she watches Chloe laughing at her. It’s like the most beautiful scenery in this world. Beca is willing to do everything if that means that she can hear Chloe’s laughter every day. But a few minutes ago, she just make Chloe jealous.

 

Chloe manages to catch her breath again after laugh for a while and she speaks to Beca with a **fake** angry tone. “So she’s kinda hot huh?”

 

Beca shakes her head vigorously. “No, you’re hot. You’re the hottest women in this world.”

 

Chloe smiles. “Okay, that sounds fake but I accept it.” It’s not a fake statement, Chloe is hot. Chloe speaks again “But you’re right. She’s kinda hot.” **_What?_** Beca freezes in her seat.

 

“Beca, look!” Chloe points out to the window but Beca stays motionless. “Beca.” Chloe puts one hand on Beca’s face and guides her head to the window. “Look where we are!” She loses control of her strength and Beca’s face touches the glass again. “Oops, I’m sorry.” Chloe pulls away her hands and uses them to cover her mouth when she giggles.

 

“What are you doing Chloe?” Beca rubs her cheek when she looks out to the window. Their car is parked in front of the restaurant they find for hours.

 

“You just drive around the area that we’ll never find this restaurant. You should thank me for guiding you here.” Chloe smiles to Beca when she gets out from the car and get into the restaurant.

 

“Thanks?” Beca mumbles to herself before she follows after Chloe’s steps.


	2. When Beca gets sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, Chloe comes back home and finds Beca lying on the bed motionlessly.

The sound of footsteps become nearer and nearer followed by the clink of keys. The door is then being unlocked and pushed open, revealing a redhead who is holding a box in one hand and the keys in another. “Beca!” The first thing she does after getting into the apartment is shouting the brunette’s name while throwing the keys onto the table beside the door and using one feet to kick the door shut. There is no reply. “Beca?” Chloe shouts again as she walks into the kitchen and put everything onto the island table. “We have pizza for lunch!” She makes it sound exciting but there’s still no respond from Beca. It’s weird. It’s really weird because pizza is at the top three of Beca’s favorite food list and she’ll normally appear in the kitchen like a lightning when she heard the word ‘Pizza’. But today, at the moment, the house is filled with death silence and Chloe can’t even sense a sign of life. Chloe frowns. She gets out from the kitchen and looks for the brunette at every corner of the house. She scans through the living room, then the mini studio of Beca and when she opens the door of their bedroom, she smiles.

 

The blanket on the bed is rolled into a human shape and Chloe can see the small movement of up and down caused by the breathing of the person beneath it. Chloe jumps onto the bed and straddle the ‘blanket’ while she holds on the part that looks like the shoulders then shakes it furiously. “Beca, you lazybones.” She can feel the person covered by the blanket shifts a little bit and after that, it turns to motionless again. Chloe groans as she pulls away the blanket and finally, Beca is visible. She is lying with her stomach sticks to the mattress and her head on the pillow facing to aside. Chloe leans down and plants a kiss on Beca’s cheek before she whispers to her ear. “Are you still alive?”

 

Beca answer with a hum as she keeps her eyes shut. Chloe sits straight up and shakes Beca’s shoulders once again as she calls the brunette’s name again and again. She stops the action when Beca finally speaks up in a husky voice. “Chlo, I’m gonna die if you keep shaking me like this.”

 

Chloe giggles. “It’s already passed noon Becs, get your butt out of the bed.” She pulls away from Beca and moves to sit at the edge of the bed after she gives a slap on Beca’s butt.

 

“I’m tired.” Beca stretches her hand out to reach the blanket Chloe just threw aside and covers it back to her body.

 

Chloe runs her fingers through Beca’s hair as she says. “I’ve got pizza for you. If you insist on staying in this bed, I’ll finish it for you.”

 

“I’m not hungry. I just want to sleep.” It surprises Chloe. It really does. Pizza is like a key that can stimulate Beca’s appetite and make her stop doing anything on her hands at the moment. It can even make her take off the headphone on her head while she is halfway producing her mix. “Is it snowing outside? Why am I feeling so cold?” Beca pulls the blanket tightly to herself and curls into a ball.

 

Chloe’s brow wrinkles into confusion as she mumbles to herself. “Cold?” She moves her hand that is still in Beca’s hair to her forehead and she feels the abnormal heat. “Gosh Beca, you’re so hot.”

 

“I don’t understand your sudden compliment.” Beca says lazily in a small voice.

 

Chloe doesn’t catch it at the first time but when she realizes what Beca means, she slaps playfully on Beca’s shoulder and says. “I didn’t mean that **kind** of hot. Well, you actually are that kind of hot too.” Chloe winks to Beca although Beca’s eyes are still closed and not looking at her. She then turns Beca around so that she is now facing her. “Beca, wake up.” She slaps lightly on the brunette’s cheek to wake her up. “You’re sick. I have to take you to clinic.”

 

“I’m not going to clinic.” Beca slowly opens her eyes and looks at Chloe. “Sleeping is the medicine to everything. Just let me sleep for a few more hours then I’ll be fine.” She tries to make it convincing by adding a curve to her lips and she repeats the last few words. “I’ll be fine.” Then she closes her eyes again.

 

“No.” Chloe’s hands slide down from Beca’s shoulders to her wrists. “Don’t take your health as a joke.” She then stands up from the bed and pulls Beca’s arms to force her to sit up. “You better get out from this bed now or-“

 

“-or what?” Beca says challengingly as she opens her eyes and raises one of her eyebrow.

 

Chloe narrows her eyes but she knows she will never lose in a challenge Beca throws to her. She never lose. Not even once. She purses her mouth in a smirk and leans forward to whisper at Beca’s ear. “Or I’ll never kiss you again.”

 

Beca turns her head to look at Chloe and she finds seriousness written on Chloe’s face. They battle with their eyes for a few seconds before Beca lets out a sigh. “You win.” She raises both her hands as surrender and Chloe smiles in triumph. Beca removes the blanket that is still covering her legs and she moves to leave the bed but suddenly, she stops. She takes a quick glance at Chloe before she outstretches her arms and asks Chloe to take them. “Pull me up.”

 

Chloe crosses her arms in front of her chest. “I think your legs are still functioning Beca.”

 

Beca shakes her head with her arms still hanging in the air and wait for Chloe to hold them. “This is how you treat a patient?” She makes it sound pitiful.

 

Chloe groans as she steps forward to hold Beca’s wrists and Beca takes the chance to pull Chloe down as she crashes their lips together. Chloe pulls away first and she slaps Beca’s shoulder, not playfully this time.

 

“Argh!” Beca rubs the pain away from her shoulder but a smile is forming on her face.

 

“You have one minute left Beca Mitchell!” Chloe puts on an angry expression on her face as she turns around and walks out of the room. She can’t refrain her lips from curving into a smile as she shakes her head as a comment to her girlfriend’s childish behavior.


	3. Old place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but fluff~
> 
> “Can I have a piggyback ride?”
> 
> “Okay, give me a reason why I have to do so.”
> 
> “Because you love me!”
> 
> And Beca turns her back to Chloe silently.

She sits in front of the mini workstation in her mini studio, bobbing her head to the music comes out from her headphones while her fingers works on the mouse connected to her laptop. She then lets out a long sigh as she puts her hands to the back of her head and leans back to the backrest of the swivel chair. She has been working on this mix for two weeks and it sounds perfect. **Almost** perfect. Beca has tried to adjust the mix here and there but it always sound a little bit wrong, like missing something in it and Beca can’t find out what actually causes the problem. She looks blankly to her front while thinking of a new way to make her music better until she feels a pair of arms wrapping around her neck. She pulls away the headphones from her head before she puts it on the desk as she turns her head slightly to look at the person stands behind her.

 

Chloe presses her cheek to Beca’s face as she fixes her eyes on the wave line dances on the laptop’s screen. “Haven’t done yet?”

 

“Nope.” Beca answers.

 

Chloe pulls away before she places her hands on Beca’s shoulders and give them a little massage. “Take a break, Beca.” Her thumbs keep on adding pressure to the back of Beca’s neck. “You have to relax your mind for a while and sometimes it’s helpful in giving you inspiration.” She then moves her hands to hold both sides of Beca’s head as she leans forward to give a kiss on it. “Let’s go for a walk.” Chloe suggests.

 

Beca turns the chair so that now, she is facing the redhead. She can see the happiness in Chloe’s eyes as she smiles broadly to her and Beca still doesn’t understand how the redhead can always be so cheerful. “Go for a walk?” A questioning expression crosses her face and Chloe nods her head as the answer to Beca’s question. “Where?” She actually knows the answer but she just needs to confirm it.

 

Chloe’s smile grows wider as she gives the confirmation. “Old place.”

* * *

 

 

_They found this place accidentally. One day, they planned to spend their weekend at a beach which is only ten minutes driving distance from their apartment. When they reached their destination, the beach was in skin color instead of the sand’s color. They could see the beach was full of people and it totally spoilt their mood to have a romantic walk on the beach with only two of them, hand-in-hand, and let the sea water brushes their feet, like the scene in a movie. Obviously, Chloe’s idea, not Beca’s. In desperation, they decided to cancel their plan and return to their apartment, but just as the beach was out of their view, Chloe noticed a very mysterious road that lead to an unknown place and she immediately asked Beca to turn into it as they could have some adventurous activities to replace their original plan. The road was said as mysterious for a reason. It was covered by grasses like it had not been used for decades and it looked like the road lead to a haunted house in the horror movie. Beca shook her head instantly when she heard Chloe’s suggestion but a few minutes later, she sighed and steps on the accelerator as she turned the steering wheel to the direction of the road because Chloe pouted. Chloe pouted to her and how could she say no? That’s her weakness._

_When they reached the end of the road, the view that fell into their eyes was out of their expectation. It was a beach, too, like the beach they planned to go earlier, but it was cleaner and empty. The sand was in light brown color which near to the color of white, and without the disturbance of countless people who shared the beach together, the sea looked more beautiful. It could be someone’s private property or something but Chloe claimed that start from the day, it became their secret place and as long as no one with a black suit who held a rifle appeared in front of them and asked them to get off, they can continue to come to this place._

 

Chloe takes off her shoes before she puts them under a tree and runs toward the sea that reflects the bright blue of the sunny day. Beca follows her action and steps her feet into the sand. It’s a little bit too warm as the good weather has provided enough heat to it. Beca looks toward the redhead who is now dipping her feet into the water and bend down to collect the sea water with her hands before she splashes it into the air like a kid who see the sea for the first time. Beca smiles as she approaches Chloe and she is welcomed by the water sprinkled onto her face. “Chloe!” She can taste the salty water in her mouth and she spits it out quickly. “I’m not thirsty.”

 

Chloe giggles as she steps forward to hold Beca’s hands. “Can I have a piggyback ride?” Beca narrows her eyes and she slowly shakes her head but then Chloe looks at her with those puppy eyes. “Please.” She says as she squeezes Beca’s hands.

 

Beca eyes her surrounding to make sure there’s no one else here other than the two of them before she looks back to Chloe. “Okay, give me a reason why I have to do so.”

 

“Because you love me!” Chloe shrieks and she leans forward to give a peck on Beca’s lips.

 

Beca can’t hide the smile that forms on her face as she pulls away her hands that are still in Chloe’s and turns her back to Chloe.

 

Chloe grins as she wraps her arms around the brunette’s neck from the back and starts to countdown. “One……two……three……” and she jumps onto Beca’s back as the brunette holds her legs that are now at both side of her waist. “You’re the best.” She whispers into Beca’s ear.

 

“I know.” Beca’s mouth cracks into a smile as she begins her step to walk along the beach. They stay this position for a couple of moments until Beca decides to run on the beach with Chloe on her back but end up with both of them falls onto the sand. “Are you alright?” Beca asks worriedly as she turns her body to look at the redhead who is lying beside her. Chloe answers her with a giggle as she pushes herself up and gets into a mission of burying Beca into the sand. Beca stands up quickly and runs away toward the water and Chloe immediately chases after her. Their activity soon becomes splashing water on each other while listening to the laughter echoing at the beach.

 

Spending time with each other makes them forget about the time. They only realize a long time has passed when the air becomes cooler and the sky becomes darker as the sun is near to the sea level and dye the water into reddish. Beca sits on the sand, eyes shine with the breathtaking view in front of her while Chloe wraps her hands around the brunette’s upper arm as she rests her head on Beca’s shoulder.

 

“Chlo?”

 

Chloe answers with an “Hmm?” before Beca proceeds with what she is going to say. “Can I ask you a question?”

 

Chloe lifts her head to look at Beca and she nods to give Beca permission.

 

Beca scratches her neck nervously before she slowly asks. “Why did you come to LA with me since you got a big offer in Atlanta?”

 

Chloe frowns in confusion. “How did you know that?”

 

Beca’s heart beats faster as she looks down at her lap. “I-” She scares that Chloe will get angry with her if she knows the way she gets to know the fact that Chloe gave up a hard-won job opportunity to follow her to LA, but she doesn’t want to lie. “-I overheard your conversation with Aubrey a few days ago and-” She lifts her head to look at Chloe as she explains. “-I didn’t mean to encroach on your privacy or something, I just-” Beca’s sentence is cut off by Chloe’s index finger on her lips.

 

Chloe pulls away after a while as she chuckles. “I’m not going to mad at you Beca. I know you didn’t mean to overhear it.”

 

Beca lets out a breath of relief when she sees the curve on Chloe’s mouth. “You know you don’t have to do that.”

 

“Do what?” Chloe asks questioningly although she basically knows what Beca means.

 

“Come to LA with me.” Beca felt guilty when she knew that Chloe gave up a really big chance for her. She knows that she is part of the reason why the redhead did so. “It was a really good opportunity Chlo, and you gave it up just because of me. It ain’t worth it.”

 

“It’s worth it.” Chloe reaches Beca’s hands and holds them tightly. “It’s worth coming to LA with you Beca, and that’s my choice.” She smiles brightly. “I’m genuinely happy with my life now and I know I must regret if I picked another option. I love you and I want to spend every second with you. You make it worth to move here.” She leans forward to plant a kiss on Beca’s forehead before she pulls Beca into a hug. Then, she whispers. “Plus, I can have someone do the laundry for me, free.” She pulls back and throws Beca a wink.

 

Beca chuckles as she says. “It’s like I can no longer have excuse for not doing the laundry.”

 

“Yes, indeed.” Chloe giggles as she stands up from the spot and pulls Beca with her. “Let’s go home!” They pick up their shoes and make their way to the car. They smile broadly the whole journey from the beach to their apartment and Beca has totally forgotten a thing. She has totally forgotten her undone mix.

 


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff and fluff.

Beca puts her elbow on the desk and uses her left hand to support her chin. Her sight is glued to a clock hanged on the wall of her office while she taps her fingers impatiently on the desk, waiting for the needles in clock to spin until the time she can finally go home. She turns her eyes away when she feels the vibration of her cell phone. She takes it up from the desk to figure out who is the sender of the text message. Her mouth cracks into a smile when she sees Chloe’s name on the screen.

 

**_[Chloe]: will u be home for dinner? :P_ **

****

Beca leans back in her chair as she taps the message and sends it out.

 

_[Beca]: Do you want me to?_

She get the reply from Chloe almost instantly.

 

**_[Chloe]: u know I won’t force u to come home if u need to hv dinner with some other girls ;)_ **

****

Beca shakes her head slightly as she chuckles to herself. She takes a quick glance at her surrounding to make sure her boss is not around because he may totally ask her to stay for another two hours if he caught her texting at working time. After ensuring she is safe, she looks back to her phone and taps the message.

 

_[Beca]: Really?_

And she gets an emoticon as reply.

 

**_[Chloe] :(_ **

****

Beca can see Chloe frowns and pouts on the other side of the phone. She likes to tease Chloe because she finds that the response Chloe gives her is always adorable. She doesn’t mind the slaps on her shoulder if that means that she can see the priceless expression on Chloe’s face.

 

_[Beca]: Just kidding. Need me to get some Chinese takeout on my way home?_

**_[Chloe]: No. I hv plan for dinner ;)_ **

****

Beca wonders what’s in Chloe’s plan. Chloe is not a person who can master the kitchenware well, Beca knows it from their previous experience when Chloe puts a plate of black colored bacons in front of her, but Beca also knows that no matter what Chloe delivers to her mouth, she will eat them all.

****

_[Beca]: Okay then see you later_

Beca sends out the reply and she starts to pack her stuffs as she notices that she is now allowed to get her butt out of this office. Her phone vibrates again and she quickly reads the text.

****

**_[Chloe]: see u and love u *followed by countless kissing emoticons*_ **

****

Beca smiles as she sends the last message before she slides her phone into the pocket and walks out of the building.

 

_[Beca]: Love you too_

* * *

 

 

“I’m home!” Beca says loudly after she steps over the threshold of the front door. She kicks the door close behind her before she puts down her bag and walks into the kitchen.

 

Chloe is standing in front of the stove, cooking whatever food in the pot as she hums to the songs playing on the radio. Beca leans against the doorframe, silently looking at the figure of her girlfriend while she smiles blissfully. She feels that they are like an old married couple, which her wife will cook the dinner and wait for her to come back home from work. She wants Chloe to be her wife. She has had this thought in her mind for a long long time, but she needs the right time, and she wants it to be special. She wants to propose in a special way because she knows how much Chloe like to be surprised. Her thought is cut off when Chloe’s voice breaks the silence between them.

 

“You’re home!” Chloe grins happily as she turns to look at Beca.

 

Beca walks toward Chloe and plants a quick kiss on her lips. “I’ve been standing at the doorway for 15 minutes.”

 

“Maybe I was too focus on cooking.” Chloe wraps her hands around Beca’s neck and pulls her into another kiss.

 

They pulls away after a few moments when they feel the need to grab some oxygen and Beca tilts her head to glance at pot behind Chloe. “What we have for dinner?” She asks curiously but Chloe quickly blocks her line of sight.

 

“It’s a secret.” Chloe smirks as she turns Beca around and pushes her out of the kitchen. “Take a shower and the dinner will be ready.”

 

“What’s so mysterious?” Beca asks as she walks out the kitchen involuntarily.

 

“You’ll know it later.” Chloe leans her hand on the doorframe to block the way as she throws a wink to Beca.

* * *

 

 

Beca sits at the island table in the middle of the kitchen while Chloe holds a plate carefully with both hands as she walks slowly toward Beca. “Do you need help?” Beca is about to stand up when Chloe requests her to just sit and wait. She puts the plate in front of Beca and excitingly asks Beca to try the noodles in it. “Ramen?” Beca asks and Chloe nods her head as she looks at Beca with anticipating eyes. Beca takes up the fork and twirls the noodles into a bundle before she delivers it into her mouth. She hums in approval, but a few seconds later, she has a weird feeling at her tongue. Her whole body is warmed up and droplets of sweat start to flow down from her temple. “What did you add into the noodle?” If she is drawn as a cartoon, now she must be a fire breathing dragon.

 

Chloe covers her mouth with one hand but she is unable to hide her giggle.

 

Beca waves her hand in front of her mouth like it can help her to get rid of the taste on her taste buds and she looks at Chloe in surprise. “You intentionally make it so spicy?”

 

"Yes." Chloe pours a glass of water and delivers it to Beca as she continues giggling. “The recipe said, it’ll be more delicious if you add more chilies.”

 

Beca quickly takes a mouthful of water. “And you believe it?”

 

Chloe shrugs as she turns to the stove “Don’t worry, it’s just an experiment.” She takes out two plates of Mac and Cheese and puts them onto the table before she pushes one to Beca. “Here’s our dinner, your favorite.”

 

Beca is like riding the roller-coaster the whole evening. She is now surprised by the mouthwatering food placed in front of her. She can still remember two months ago, the first time Chloe tried to cook her favorite food for her, the kitchen is in a mess, so as the final product. She knows that it was not the last time Chloe tries to learn the recipe and a part of the reason is for her. Beca forks some macaroni but she hesitates when they are about to reach her mouth. “Did you add chili into this one?”

 

Chloe chuckles at the words. “It’s normal version of Mac and Cheese.” She forks some from her own plate and sends them into Beca’s mouth. “How’s the taste?”

 

It’s Beca’s favorite taste and Chloe makes them more delicious. She lifts her thumb as the comment and she adds “But I still can’t really feel my tongue right now.”

 

Chloe stands up from her seat and leans over the table, grabbing Beca’s shirt before pulling her into a kiss. She pushes her tongue into Beca’s mouth and tastes the cheese left on her tongue. She pulls away after a while and looks at Beca’s shocking eyes. “Now can you feel your tongue?”

 

Beca looks at Chloe with widen eyes as she answers “Maybe.” And she looks back to her food.

 

“So here is a question.” Chloe smiles as she sits back to her chair. “Which one tastes better? Mac and Cheese? Or my tongue?”

 

Beca is almost choked by the food. “Oh my god.” She looks at Chloe in disbelief. “I refuse to answer your question.” She feels the heat on her face as her cheeks redden into the color of crazy hot chili.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta reader. All mistakes are on me.
> 
> You can find me at http://aweirdmusiclover.tumblr.com/


End file.
